1. Field
The invention relates to non-volatile memories (NVMs), and more particularly, to NVMs integrated with logic devices.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memories (NVMs) are often embedded in an integrated circuit which also performs other functions. In such cases it is undesirable to sacrifice logic performance in favor of performance of the NVM. Also it is important to avoid or minimize requiring additional cost in achieving high performance for both the logic and the NVM.
Accordingly there is a need to provide further improvement in achieving high performance while also addressing cost increase issues in integrated circuits that have both NVM and logic.